Meena
Meena is a female elephant who is one of the two deuteragonists of the movie Sing. Appearance Meena is a teenage anthropomorphic tusk-less Indian elephant with gray skin and green eyes. She has two small brown pigtails that are tied in pink hair ties. She has large ears, which she uses to cover her face when she is feeling especially shy. She has 4 fingers with huge white nails on each hand. She wears a baby blue hoodie with white lines going down the arms. She wears blue jeans and pink and white shoes. During her performance of "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing", she wore a purple and blue long sleeved dress with white shoes and blue hair-ties. Character Meena is a sweet, timid, and soft-spoken teenage Indian Elephant with an amazingly beautiful singing voice, and she does in fact love to sing. Her only problem is she suffers from immense stage-fright. She often covers the sides of her face with her ears (much like hiding behind one's hair) whenever her stage fright or shyness gets to her. She has apparently attempted before to sing in front of audiences, as her grandfather wants her to join a choir or a band, but her stage fright, as well as her lack of self-confidence holds her back. When her family suggests she audition for a singing competition hosted by Buster Moon, she half-heartedly decides to give it a try (mostly to please her grandfather) but when it comes down to her audition she bombs and is upset with herself. Her grandfather finally puts his foot down and cracks down on her to give it a real effort and to demand another chance from Buster. Meena attempts to ask Buster for a second chance but miscommunication and her timidity instead lands her a job as a stagehand, which she actually manages to pick up on fast and help Buster run the stage well. When Nana Noodleman is to come for a private screening, Buster (due to needing more performers since some of them quit or were injured) convinces Meena to participate in the show and encourages her by telling her his father's advice - Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love most. However, after everything goes wrong, Buster's lies about the prize money are exposed, and the theater is destroyed, Meena is distraught but she and the other participants attempt to cheer up Buster and even go on with the show anyway. But Buster, despondent and finally given up, turns them down and when Meena tries to encourage him by reminding him of the advice he gave her Buster lashes out at her, hurting her feelings and she leaves in a huff. Even when it seems it's over, Meena returns to the remains of the theater, fantasizing of what it would have been like to perform and starts singing Hallelujah, her beautiful singing attracting Buster's attention and when he asks her if she thinks she can sing so beautiful in front of a real audience, Meena still doubts herself but states she wants to try, and she smiles when Buster says he wants to see her perform. Working with her friends, they set up a makeshift but workable open-air theater, and the show turns out spectacular. However, when it's finally Meena's turn, she is terrified, but her friends and Buster all give her their support and encouragement, and Buster tells her just to sing, which will allow her not to be afraid. Initially, Meena starts off soft and afraid but is able to finally sing with the passion she's kept buried inside and performs her loud and spectacular number, singing Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing. Biography Meena is a vocal powerhouse hidden inside a shy teenage elephant with a devastating case of stage fright. After bungling her audition, she takes a job as the show’s stagehand, afraid to tell her family she didn’t make the cut. Ultimately, Buster will take Meena under his wing, hoping to help her overcome her anxiety, face her fears and deliver the show-stopping performance her family always believed she had within her. Quotes Songs * Chandelier (audition) * Hallelujah * Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing (final act) Trivia * Meena is known as "The Teenager" according to the Sing Website. * She and the alpaca are the only known contestants to flub their audition. * Her introduction scene is the fourth of five. * In her audition, she was originally going to sing "Chandelier" by Sia, but she was overcome with shyness before being rushed off stage by Mike. ** During her audition, she stalled for 13 seconds before being stopped by Mike. * Her final performance of "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing" was the fifth of five. Gallery Meena/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Elephants Category:Singing characters